Naraku's Plot
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Angry at Miroku's happiness, Naraku brings in a new temptation to destroy him. Will it be the end of the beloved monk, or will Miroku finally know the meaning of true love? COMPLETE!
1. The Blood Red Well

**Okay...this is my first attempt at an InuYasha fanfic, so please take care and don't injure me with your harsh flames. I don't own InuYasha...but if I did I would have Sesshomaru and Miroku all to myself. Alas, it wasn't meant to be...now on with the show.**

InuYasha looked out into the forest. Kagome walked up behind him from the well.

"Naraku," he said clearly. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara jumped into battle mode. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

Sure enough, Naraku walked out of the woods and into the clearing. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire; today he was dressed as a lord with some armor.

Standing next to him, bow in hand, was Kikyo. Kagura and Kanna stood off to the side and Kohaku approached from behind them. InuYasha and the others were surrounded.

No one moved. The only sound heard was Naraku's laughter.

"Leave the monk to me," he said.

Kohaku moved in to attack his sister, Sango, who was doing her best not to kill her dear brother. Kagura moved to InuYasha and started throwing out wind attacks. Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome, who easily dodged it. Kanna remained motionless.

Miroku moved towards Naraku, wary of the situation. "I've been watching you monk," Naraku said with a smile. Miroku stopped moving. "You seem very happy with the demon exterminator."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. What was Naraku getting at?

"Too bad you don't really love her."

Miroku was confused now, and angry. "What the hell are you talking about Naraku?"

Naraku continued smiling as he raised his right hand. In it was the nearly completed Shikon jewel. He looked toward the well.

"Let's see if you can handle this."

The well began to glow a blood red color. Miroku kept one eye on the well and the other on Naraku.

Just what was this bastard planning?

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Nadia, wait up…" Shanelle yelled running to catch up with her friend.

Nadia sighed and stopped. Her short blonde hair was spiked up in a punk-rock look that was blowing in the slight breeze. Her blue bikini top could be seen through the white button-up top she wore. Her white shorts stopped mid-thigh showing off her long finely toned legs. Her blue eyes shined with joy and happiness. Around her neck was a small necklace, the only piece of jewelry she wore, with a small pink jewel on it.

"Come on slow poke. I though band students were supposed to be in good shape," Nadia yelled.

Shanelle hobbled up the hill to where Nadia was standing. She leaned against a tree, struggling to catch her breath. Her long, dirty blonde hair was falling by her round face, and her glasses were sliding down her nose. Her Weatherson High Band t-shirt was drenched in sweat. Her knee-length blue jean shorts hung loosely off her hips.

Shanelle lifted her foot and slipped off a flip-flop before tossing it at Nadia. Nadia caught it and smiled at her oldest friend.

"We are…in good shape…but we…usually…walk on…flat…ground," Shanelle said in between breaths.

Nadia laughed before carrying Shanelle's flip-flop over to her. "Don't worry Shae, we're almost there."

Nadia stated back up the path, followed by Shanelle. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"I hear that there is a haunted cabin up here where a mass murderer lived before he eventually killed himself."

Shanelle sighed. "That is why we came camping with your brother and his friends? To find some haunted cabin?"

Nadia stopped and looked back at Shanelle with a smirk. "Of course."

Shanelle caught up with Nadia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have a crazy obsession with mass murderers, and you need to stop."

"Don't be such a wuss," Nadia said taking a few more steps up the hill. "Besides, I doubt he'll do anything to hurt us. He's just a ghost."

Shanelle sighed and headed after her friend.

When they finally reached the top, to Shanelle's relief, there was nothing but a small well.

"What a load of shit," Nadia said approaching the well. Shanelle walked over with her slowly, still tired from the climb.

"How strange," Shanelle said quietly. "Why is there a well in such an isolated place?"

"Maybe it's like Jack and Jill. They had to go up the hill to fetch a pail of water."

Shanelle glared at her friend. "Not funny, and besides look at what happened to them."

Nadia and Shanelle looked down into the well, into the darkness.

"I don't think there is anything down there," Shanelle said. Nadia sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Nadia said leaning against the well. Her eyes moved across the open area. The view was nice from here, showing off the other mountainous regions in the distance.

"Let's head back," Shanelle said heading back towards the path from where they had come from.

Nadia sighed and closed her eyes. The warm air around her blew gently against her, making her feel at peace.

Shanelle turned back to yell at Nadia to get a move on when she saw it, the blood red light coming out of the well.

"Nadia! Look Out!" Shanelle yelled running toward the well.

It all happened so fast. Nadia looked over her shoulder, her eyes widened in shock, when she lost her balance and fell into the blood red light of the well.

"Shanelle!" Nadia screamed before disappearing into the well. The light was gone when Shanelle reached the well. She looked down into the darkness, calling her friend's name, but the only sound she heard was her voice echoing back.

* * *

Back in the Feudal Era:

The Bone-Eater's well continued to glow blood red, catching the attention of everyone in the clearing. The partially completed jewel in Naraku's hand suddenly looked covered in blood.

A scream erupted from the well, followed by a young girl with short blonde hair being lifted out of it. While the girl's blonde hair was a surprise, it was nothing to the lack of clothes she was wearing.

She flew over to Naraku. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, pressing her back against his body. He grabbed her right wrist with his right hand, pressing the blood covered Shikon jewel against her wrist.

All battles around the well had stopped. Kikyo, Kohaku, and Kagura disappeared from the scene. Kanna stood nearby keeping an eye on Naraku and what was going on.

Miroku looked at the girl in Naraku's arms. She was struggling against him trying to escape. It seemed she was more angry than afraid, but that could have been his imagination. Naraku's poisonous insects waited behind Naraku, making it impossible for Miroku to use his wind tunnel, plus the girl was still in the way.

Naraku lifted the girl's right hand and forced her palm open. He pointed the girl's palm at Miroku.

"Tired of being alone with your little curse monk?" Miroku's eyes widened. 'He wouldn't.'

"I know you long for my death so you can be free from your curse. So, you won't have to die alone."

'He couldn't.'

The girl started to scream in pain as her hand began to glow red.

"Don't worry about that," Naraku said moving the girl's palm to slightly right of Miroku's position, where Sango was. "You won't have to suffer alone anymore."

'He would.' "Sango, run."

The wind suddenly picked up quite violently. It was like Miroku's wind tunnel, only stronger. The girl screamed again as the red light began to concentrate on her palm before disappearing completely, leaving a dark void in her hand. Sango was being pulled toward the girl's wind tunnel.

Naraku laughed at the distress in the monk's eyes.

InuYasha took Naraku's distraction as a chance and attacked. The girl was pushed forward as InuYasha slashed at Naraku with his claws. Miroku looked over at the girl when Sango was safely out of danger. She was struggling with the wind tunnel. Miroku rushed over to the girl while adjusting the beads around his wrist.

He reached the girl, who was trying to close her hand, and quickly wrapped the beads around her hand, crossing over the wind tunnel in her hand. The wind stopped as quickly as it started.

The girl grabbed the front of Miroku's outer robes and looked into his violet eyes with her blue anger filled ones.

"What the hell is going on?"

Miroku looked down at the girl glaring at him with fire in her eyes. She was beautiful, even though she was angry.

Nadia wasn't angry; she was pissed.

First, she is disappointed because instead of a haunted cabin there is a dinky well, then she is pulled through said well into some other world, then some strange guy holds her against his body while doing something extremely painful to her right hand.

The only good thing that had happened today was this gorgeous violet-eyed man stopping the crazy void thing in her hand from sucking up everything.

"What the hell is going on," Nadia said. "Where am I?"

"Damn that Naraku," InuYasha yelled. Miroku looked up from the girl to the hanyou across the clearing. "Miroku, what happened?"

Everyone came rushing over to Miroku and the strange girl clinging to him.

Nadia looked around at the people around her. There was a girl with long black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail in a red and black skintight outfit and a giant boomerang on her back. The guy with the gorgeous eyes that she was currently clinging to was wearing a black and purple outfit, with a matching purple glove around his right hand and beads around his hand. He was holding a gold staff in his left hand and his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, with some of it hanging over his eyes.

There were some other members of the group. One was a girl dressed in a white shirt, with a red necktie, and a green skirt. She had long black hair and was carrying a bow and arrow. There was a large cat with two tails that suddenly burst into flames and became a smaller cat with two tails. With wide eyes, Nadia looked at the small red-tailed creature with a blue-green bow in its red hair. Behind the small person with the bow was the last member of the group.

He had long silver hair and bright golden eyes. He was wearing a red outfit without shoes and looked fairly human, except for the two small dog ears on his head.

Nadia stood, causing Miroku to stand as well, and stared at the man's doggy ears. Finally he became annoyed.

"What are you looking at?"

Nadia jumped slightly and tried to hide from the strange "dog man" behind Miroku.

Suddenly Kagome spoke.

"I sense a jewel shard."


	2. Of Dreams and such

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything to do with it. If I did I would be very rich and happy. I just borrowed the characters and put them in this situation.**

"I sense a jewel shard," Kagome said.

Nadia looked at the strange girl with curious eyes. Suddenly she looked at her, then everyone's eyes were on her, including the pair of curious violet eyes.

Being the closest to her, Miroku looked at the girl for the jewel shard. Her body momentarily distracted him, but then he noticed the shard hanging from a chain around the girl's neck.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he asked. The girl's eyes narrowed on him before answering.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer some of mine first."

"Fair enough," the girl with the large boomerang said.

"I guess the first question would be where am I and who are all of you?" Nadia said with a patient voice, even though she was anything but.

Kagome gasped and stepped forward.

"Oh dear, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Kagome, this is Sango," she pointed at the girl with the boomerang, "this is Shippo," she pointed to the small child with red hair and a small bow on her shoulder, "that's Sango's pet Kirara," she pointed to the small two-tailed cat, "that's InuYasha," she pointed to the man with the dog ears, "and this is Miroku," she patted the violet eyed man on the shoulder. Nadia nodded.

"I'm Nadia," she said. "So, where are we?"

"This is Japan…" Nadia gasped.

"Japan? How the hell did that happen?"

"There's more," Kagome said. Nadia looked up at the girl again with slight fear in her eyes. "This is Japan five hundred years ago."

For the first time in her life, Nadia fainted.

Luckily for her, Miroku was close enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

Miroku picked up the girl and then climbed on Kirara with Sango. They carried her to Kaede's village.

Kaede was in shock at seeing the monk and demon slayer there, especially with Miroku carrying a strange girl that wasn't Kagome.

"Who's this?"

Miroku set Nadia down on a pallet and then turned to Kaede. "Naraku brought her though the well. We don't know where she is from, except that she isn't from around here at all. She says her name is Nadia, but I have never heard a name like that before"

"She seemed shocked to be in Japan," Sango said sitting on the other side of the girl, far from the monk's wandering hand.

Kaede sat down next to the girl and looked at her closely. She was a strange one, with short blonde hair and strange clothes, even stranger that Kagome's.

Then she noticed the beads around her hand. Kaede thought it was strange that Miroku was sitting there with his right arm draped over his lap.

"What happened to her?"

Miroku sighed. "Naraku was angry with me and decided to punish me. He chose this girl and pulled her from the well."

"Why does she have the beads around her palm?"

Miroku looked down at the girl with sad eyes. "Because of me. Because of me and this damn curse Naraku has set upon me. He asked me if I was tired of being alone with my curse, and he kept saying that I wanted him to die so I would be rid of it so I wouldn't die alone. Then he said that I wouldn't die alone now. Then he cursed her. It makes no sense. It isn't Naraku's style at all."

Sango glanced down at the girl, whose face was calm and peaceful. "What did he say to you before she appeared?"

Miroku looked up at Sango, who was sitting on the other side of the girl, with confusion in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Sango?"

"Naraku was saying something to you before the well turned red. What did he say?"

Miroku took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. He remembered the harsh words Naraku had thrown at him before bringing this girl through the well. He looked deeply into the brown eyes he had grown to love and knew he couldn't tell her the truth.

"He said that my perverted ways would kill me one day and just wanted to prove it to me is all. He thought I couldn't handle myself around another woman, but I know I can knowing you are by my side."

Sango smiled and took his left hand in hers. The minute their hands touched, the girl started talking in her sleep.

"Darkness….fight…dead…blood…power…Shikon Jewel…"

Miroku and Sango looked at the girl with confusion in their eyes. What was she seeing in her dreams?

* * *

Nadia was trapped.

The darkness surrounding her made it hard to see the laughing person hiding in the shadows.

"Who's there?"

The person just kept laughing, but whoever he was he kept moving.

"Go away," Nadia screamed covering her ears.

"Find…the…Shikon jewel…"

"The jewel?" Nadia looked out into the darkness.

"Find…it…bring it….to me…"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Nadia yelled with desperation in her voice.

Tentacles shot out from the darkness at her. Nadia screamed and covered her face with her hands.

Suddenly the sound of metal clanging on metal was heard and the stick Nadia had seen earlier being held by the violet-eyed man appeared and broke through the tentacles. The creature in the background screamed and the rest of the tentacles disappeared. Nadia opened her eyes.

She was in a meadow surrounded by beautiful white daisies. Nadia was sitting in the meadow, but she wasn't alone. Next to her was the violet-eyed man, Miroku. He was looking up at the sky. Suddenly her turned to her.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," he said smiling at her. Nadia felt herself smiling back. Then the girl with the giant boomerang came rushing up to them with a smile on her face.

Miroku stood and dusted off his robes before rushing off to her. Nadia watched and tried to move, but her body wouldn't do it.

She couldn't shut her eyes to what was going on in front of her. Miroku and the girl, Sango, were caught in a passionate embrace. Nadia could feel her heart pumping a mile a minute, and there was nothing she could do except sit there and watch them kiss.

Then their clothes started to be thrown off of them and Nadia screamed in anguish.

* * *

Miroku shook the sleeping girl gently.

"You need to wake up Lady Nadia. Wake up!"

Nadia's blue eyes shot open and instantly connected with his violet ones.

Almost instantly, she calmed. Miroku noticed the change in her when her eyes returned their normal blue color. The stormy blue he had seen before had been frightening.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other.

"Miroku?" Nadia said finally breaking them out of their quiet staring contest.

Miroku blinked and sat up. Nadia sat up next to him. "What happened in your dream?"

Nadia's eyes filled with fear, and then with sadness. She looked at Miroku and smiled slightly. "I was in a dark place and someone was laughing at me, then the voice was telling me to bring him something…a jewel of some sort."

"The Shikon Jewel?" Miroku asked curiously. Nadia nodded.

"That's the one. I was lost and confused. Then these giant tentacles came at me, with the intention of killing me. Then…" Nadia froze. The rest of the dream involved the guy next to her, as well as some sad feelings she couldn't explain.

"What Lady Nadia?" Miroku asked putting his left hand on her shoulder.

"Then…you woke me up."

Miroku's eyes narrowed a bit at her explanation. There was more to the dream that she wasn't telling. Miroku shrugged mentally.

"When she's ready to tell me she will," he thought as he turned away from her and leaned against the wall.

Nadia took this opportunity to look around at where they were.

It was a small hut with a single floor, and an oven on the other side. Next to her was a small fireplace where a small fire was currently burning.

"Where are we and where is everyone else?" Nadia said looking at the strange things on the walls by the small oven.

Miroku sighed. "Sango, InuYasha, Kagome, and Kirara are all back at the well investigating what Naraku did to bring you to this world. Shippo and I remained behind."

"Why didn't you go investigate too?"

Miroku lifted his right hand, which in turn lifted Nadia's right hand since she was clutching the prayer beads tightly to keep her wind tunnel closed.

"I couldn't leave because you and I are somewhat attached at the moment until I can get another set of prayer beads. Kaede doesn't have any more or I would already have gotten some."

"Kaede?"

An old woman walked into the hut carrying a small bucket of water. Bouncing in behind her was Shippo carrying a few herbs they had gathered.

"I see ye is awake child," Kaede said smiling at the girl. Nadia looked at the old woman. She had an eye patch over her left eye and was wearing a red and white outfit. Her graying hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"You're Kaede?" Nadia asked in surprise. Kaede nodded before heading over to the oven with the herbs and water. Shippo looked at Nadia before bouncing onto her lap.

"Hi, my name's Shippo. I'm a fox demon. I'm sorry I scared you earlier, you must not be used to seeing demons huh?"

Nadia smiled at the fox demon. "No, where I'm from the only demons we have to worry about are inner demons."

Shippo tilted his head in confusion. "What are inner demons?"

Nadia scrunched up her face as she thought, making it look like she had eaten a lemon. Shippo laughed and Miroku was trying hard not to let his giggles out.

"Inner demons are something that everyone has. Dark, personal desires that cause you to do harm to others."

"Like Naraku…" Shippo sighed and slumped in Nadia's lap.

Nadia narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Who's Naraku?"

Miroku sighed causing Nadia to look at him. He lifted their joined right hands and said, "The man that did this to you…and me."


	3. Naraku's Taunts

**Sorry about the wait, but I've been real busy at work. Life is just too crazy sometimes. Enjoy...and please review so I know how this story is doing.

* * *

**

"Naraku? That's the crazy guy that pulled me through the well! I hate him."

Miroku smiled at the young girl. Her eyes were wide with anger and surprise. Shippo was sitting on her lap, staring up at her. It truly was a different sight.

Nadia sighed. "So what do we do about this now?"

Miroku shrugged. "I suppose you're going to have to travel with us and help us defeat him to save yourself from death."

Voices from outside drew the attention to the doorway. "I guess they're back," Miroku said standing, unintentionally pulling Nadia up with him. "Sorry."

Nadia glared up at him before getting to her feet. "Thanks a lot Miroku," she said sarcastically. "I really wanted to have my arm pulled out of its socket today."

Shippo looked up at the two adults and giggled behind his paw. The look of shock on Miroku's face was hilarious.

Miroku, Shippo and Nadia all walked outside to meet Kagome and the others.

"Hi," Kagome yelled, waving her arm wildly in the air with InuYasha scowling beside her.

"Damn, we didn't find anything on how Naraku did that," InuYasha said. Miroku sighed.

"First things first; we need to get more prayer beads so that I may be separated from this lovely lady, even though I adore being this close to her," Miroku said, with a wink.

Nadia rolled her eyes while Sango gave Miroku a glare that promised him much pain in the future. "So how do we go about getting these prayer beads?" Nadia asked.

Miroku looked down at the girl next to him. "We need to go see my mentor Mushin."

"Mushin?" Nadia asked.

"His _mentor_, who raised him to be the womanizing monk that we know now," Sango said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, he isn't all that bad," Miroku said, sounding slightly offended.

"Please Miroku, he's always drinking," Shippo said. Miroku sighed and Nadia smiled. "Sounds like an interesting guy," she said.

All eyes, including Miroku's, turned to the girl in shock. Nadia shrugged. "What?"

InuYasha growled slightly. "Forget about it, let's get going. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can defeat Naraku."

"Agreed," Kagome said. Kagome and Sango went into Kaede's to gather Kagome's trademark yellow backpack.

Nadia turned to InuYasha. "So you didn't find anything at the well?"

InuYasha sighed. "No, nothing. It's just like every other time we've fought with him. He's taunting us."

Shippo climbed up on Miroku's shoulder. "I think you're right InuYasha."

"Yes, but Naraku is getting more devious, now, including Kikyo into the battles. He is also using our personalities against us," Miroku said. Nadia tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you mean 'using your personalities against you'? Oh and who is this Kikyo person?"

Miroku and InuYasha exchanged glances, trying to decide what to tell this girl from another world. "Well," Nadia said, getting slightly annoyed.

Miroku took Nadia's hand and led her away from the village. "Hey! What the hell are you doing Miroku! Let me go!"

Kagome and Sango walked over to InuYasha. Kagome's backpack filled with medicinal herbs and her textbooks was slung over her shoulder. "Where are they going InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku's just gonna explain a few things to her about Naraku." Kagome nodded at InuYasha's explanation. Sango's eyes narrowed at the monk and the girl walking away.

Miroku pulled Nadia, kicking and screaming, into the clearing with the well before he released her.

"Thank you, now do you mind telling me what was _so _important that you had to drag me over hell and half of Egypt to tell me?"

Miroku looked up at the sky, catching Nadia's attention as the sun beams traveled across his face and raven black hair. She was mesmerized and didn't even answer when he first said her name.

"Nadia, are you ok?" Miroku said turning to look at her, breaking the spell she was under.

"Hmm, what? Yes Miroku, please tell me what I want to know."

Miroku began to tell her the story of InuYasha's life from being pinned on the Sacred Tree to Kagome to Naraku's trick to the reincarnation of Kikyo, Sango's village and family, and every battle he could remember involving Naraku's incarnations Kagura and Kanna.

"Wow," Nadia said. "You guys have been fighting this battle for a long time. It must have been real hard," Nadia said, sitting her on the edge of the well.

"Yes," Miroku said. "But with each battle, we learned something new about our enemy. It's only a matter of time before we beat him."

"What are you going to do when you beat him?" Nadia asked, smiling up at the monk.

Miroku smiled. "I already have plans for after. I'm going to marry and have children and live the peaceful life in a quiet village."

"That's nice," Nadia said, smiling.

"But the first thing I am going to do is find a way to send you home," he said.

"I guess the whole jumping back through the well wouldn't work," Nadia said sarcastically. Miroku nodded.

"It would seem that the well has reconnected to Lady Kagome's world." Nadia nodded.

"Figured as much," Nadia said. "We better get back." Nadia stood and looked at Miroku. "We wouldn't want Sango to get too jealous now would we?"

Miroku blushed slightly, causing Nadia to laugh. "Come on Miroku," Nadia said, pulling on his hand.


	4. InuYasha's threats

**I dedicate this chapter to my sister in hopes that she will now get off my back and let me write at my own pace.**

The journey to Mushin's home was long and hard. Sango was always in a bad mood and Nadia was always the reason she was mad.

It was obvious to everyone that the demon slayer didn't like this girl so close to the monk, but they were forced to endure it for now.

Finally they reached the home of Miroku's mentor. Nadia was never happy to see a house as she was at that moment, despite the fact she was growing rather attached to the young monk.

Every night she was forced to sleep next to him and every morning she found herself waking up to his sleeping face. It caused her to feel safe and protected, and she was reluctant to give it up, but the fear of being attacked by a demon slayer forced her to have to accept the prayer beads.

Mushin was, as usual, drunk and Miroku sighed at the way his mentor was carrying on.

"We need some more prayer beads," he told him. Mushin nodded and ran to get them. Even Nadia was ready to get away from this crazy drunk man.

Mushin finally returned with a set of beads. Nadia reached out to take them, but Miroku stopped her. His hand grabbed her outstretched one.

"Hold on, I have to bless them first."

Nadia nodded, more involved with the strange feelings erupting from her stomach and the feel of Miroku's hand on her own.

Miroku was having a slight problem of his own. He didn't think that touching the girl in such an innocent way would affect him as much as it did, but it did. For once, he was actually glad that his robes hid his body so well.

Miroku quickly blessed the beads and then threaded them around Nadia's hand, sealing her Wind Tunnel for the time being.

Nadia lifted her hand up and looked at the palm. She could see a slight black place behind the beads, but nothing more.

"Thank you Miroku," she said lowering her hand to her side.

"It was nothing, but now we need to find Naraku more than ever."

Nadia nodded in agreement, not noticing as Miroku had now moved behind her, until she felt his hand on her backside.

"PERVERT," Sango yelled slapping Miroku across the face. Nadia looked at the scene in shock before laughing out loud.

Both Miroku and Sango turned to the laughing girl, apparently unaffected by Miroku's wandering hand.

"I'm sorry to laugh, but I don't think that Miroku is a pervert," Nadia said. Sango and Miroku looked at the girl in confusion. It was obvious to him that he was a pervert. "I mean, at least in this particular instance, cause I personally enjoyed that."

Nadia turned and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Miroku and Sango behind.

InuYasha was sitting in a tree just outside when he heard Nadia approach. He saw that she was alone and decided it was time for the two of them to have a little talk.

He jumped down in front of her gracefully. Nadia was slightly shocked, but got over it quickly.

"What's up InuYasha?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and then looked up to the sky before looking back at the girl. She shook her head. "Never mind. What do you want?"

"I want to know which side you are really fighting for?"

Nadia blinked at his abruptness and then sighed. "I am fighting for my side InuYasha."

"And which side is that?" InuYasha said with some anger coming through.

Nadia was getting pissed. He was pissing her off and she didn't know how much she could take of this.

"My side InuYasha. I am not fighting for your cause. I am not fighting for that bastard Naraku. If I fight, I fight for myself."

"That is a bunch of bullshit," InuYasha suddenly yelled. Their argument was now attracting the attention of everyone in the house. Kagome was watching InuYasha carefully, hoping that he would keep himself under control.

"You know what InuYasha, you may be a half-dog demon, but you act like an ass most of the time."

"Bitch."

"Thank you, Dumbass."

"Wench."

"Whatever, Shithead."

InuYasha was really angry now. "How the hell can we trust you? For all we know you could be another one of Naraku's incarnations sent to destroy us from the inside."

"You are just upset cause your little dead priestess has joined the dark side and there is nothing you can do about it."

InuYasha saw red and jumped toward Nadia ready to slash her into a million pieces.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled causing InuYasha to fall to the Earth at a rapid pace. The crater he made was quite large, and it was obvious he was in some pain.

Kagome rushed to Nadia, who was still standing there looking at where InuYasha had fallen. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Nadia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. He was really ready to kill me wasn't he?"

Kagome nodded. "Thought so," Nadia said before heading back up to the house. She didn't even seem to care that InuYasha was about to end her life a lot sooner than Naraku's curse would.

Miroku watched the whole thing in awe. The girl hadn't even flinched when InuYasha had almost killed her and now, watching her walk back up to the house, it was obvious that she didn't care.


	5. Children and Kidnapped

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I seem to be having some writer's block trouble with this story. Hopefully it will pass quickly. Enjoy this short, but funny, chapter of Naraku's Plot.**

They left Mushin's house several days later. It was nice with Shippo playing with Kirara and running around. It was a sweet sight to see.

But among the adults, tension was thick. Sango was still mad at Nadia for all the time she had spent with Miroku. Miroku was afraid to act like his normal perverted self, Kagome was worried about her friends, and InuYasha was pissed off at Nadia for making him loose his temper.

Nadia was the only one who seemed calm.

Finally they stopped at a village and Miroku, with his charm and manipulative ways, was able to get them a house to stay in for the night.

Nadia, Kagome, and Sango were sitting by the fire when Nadia decided she needed to get the blood circulating in her legs again. She stood and turned, almost running into a very handsome monk.

"Sorry Miroku," she said quickly. Miroku, feeling up to his perverted ways again, took Nadia's hand in his own.

"No, it is my fault for nearly knocking such a lovely lady to the ground," Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes, but was used to it so did nothing.

"I must ask you one favor."

Nadia narrowed her eyes at this monk she had come to know over the last few weeks. "What favor is this?"

"Would you do me the honor of baring my child?"

Nadia looked into Miroku's straight face and smiled. "I don't know."

This answer caught the attention of everyone in the small house, including the half-demon on the roof outside.

"You…don't know?" Miroku said releasing her hand in shock. That was the strangest answer anyone had ever given him.

Before anyone could blink, Nadia had taken a step forward, pressing her body against Miroku's and placed her hand on his crotch.

Miroku was instantly aroused by this and was breathing heavily as Nadia explored his body through his clothes with her hands.

After what seemed like an eternity for Sango, a few seconds to Miroku, but in actuality several minutes, Nadia took a step back and smiled.

"Sure, I'll have your child," she said before walking out of the house to walk around a bit.

Everyone was in shock at the entire thing. Kagome was thankful that Shippo had already fallen asleep and didn't have to witness that display. Sango was seeing red and was ready to kill both that girl and the monk, and Miroku was still very much turned on and was fighting every muscle in his body not to run after the girl and ravish her right there.

Miroku finally got himself under control enough to sit down by the fire and eat some food.

Nadia walked outside and took a deep breath. She didn't think that doing that would give her that kind of reaction, but it had. She was rather hoping that Miroku would rush after her and do all sorts of things to her.

Nadia sighed and walked a little by the house. It wouldn't do any good to go too far.

Someone was watching the girl from the trees. It was Kagura. She watched the girl walk around for a bit before she noticed that the girl was getting closer to her hiding space.

Without any warning, Kagura reached out and knocked Nadia out. InuYasha saw it from his place on top of the house and rush over to stop her, but it was too late.

Kagura and Nadia were gone.


	6. Feelings Discovered

**I don't own InuYasha at all. I hope that more people review cause I would love to know what you all think of my story here. I know that it isn't the best, but I would still like to hear your comments, good or bad. Enjoy.**

Nadia awoke with a pounding headache. All she could register was that the place she was at was cold and she was on the hard ground. Everything else was blocked out by the pain.

"I feel like I was hit by an eighteen wheeler," she said to herself as she sat up. Her right hand came to her head, where she felt the prayer beads against her forehead.

"Damn it," she said pulling her hand down and slowly opening her eyes.

The room was barely lit, but Nadia could clearly make out a figure across the room. A rush of familiar feelings hit her as she looked at this figure, fear and anger.

Sitting on the opposite side of the room was Naraku, and he was watching her with intense eyes.

"Welcome," he said, "my new puppet."

"I am no one's puppet and I sure as hell ain't going to work for a bastard like you," Nadia said forcefully.

Naraku laughed quietly. "If you want the curse removed from you then you will do exactly as I tell you."

Nadia glared at the evil half-demon. "I would rather die."

Naraku's smile faded. "That can be arranged quite easily," he said with venom on every word.

Nadia didn't move an inch. He scared her, but she wasn't about to let him walk all over her cause she was afraid.

"Then kill me already," she said angrily. Suddenly Naraku was at her side, his hand on her throat, nearly choking off her air supply.

"I have plans for you that you will listen to whether you want to or not."

* * *

Miroku ran through the forest after InuYasha. Kirara was in the air with Kagome, Shippo, and Sango on her back. Miroku had only one thing on his mind, finding Nadia.

"I smell Naraku up ahead," InuYasha yelled. A sudden burst of adrenaline caused Miroku to run faster to the upcoming clearing. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and there was nothing else he could think of except getting Nadia back.

It was then that it hit him, causing him to stumble a little before regaining his footing. He was in love with the strange girl that Naraku brought out of the well. He had done exactly what Naraku wanted him to do and fell for her. Being separated from her for the first time since they had met had shown him exactly that.

After getting the prayer beads for her he had felt like some thing was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Now he knew that it was not waking up next to her each morning that was bothering him.

He needed her back, and desperately.

"We can see the clearing InuYasha," Sango yelled. Sango's voice brought back another bit of Naraku's words. It was true; he didn't truly love Sango like he thought. Naraku was right and used this to trick him. Miroku didn't want to hurt Sango's feelings because she was still his friend, but he promised that he would love her and marry her when Naraku was dead.

Miroku was in emotional pain. He didn't know what to do. His heart told him that Nadia was the woman for him, but his sense of duty told him that he had to marry Sango and honor his promise. In the end, duty won out.

It wasn't often that Miroku listened to his sense of duty, but this was the one exception. After they got Nadia back, he would ignore his feelings and continue with this mission. After Naraku was defeated and the Wind Tunnel gone from both of their lives, he would do what he promised and send Nadia back to her world.

Miroku sighed sadly as they entered the clearing. Standing there was Kagura, as was to be expected, but no Nadia.

"What the fuck did you do with Nadia you bitch?" InuYasha yelled drawing out his sword.

"The human is with my master," she said calmly. Miroku was doing everything in his power not to lash out at the incarnation. She was right there and he was ready to kill her, but the sounds of those damn poisonous insects around them kept him from using the Wind Tunnel.

"Are you going to fight me InuYasha?" Kagura asked with a smirk. Despite wanting to be free of Naraku, she loved to fight with InuYasha.

"Damn right bitch," InuYasha said before charging at her with his sword in the air.

* * *

Nadia couldn't move. The jewel shard implanted in her neck kept her from moving as Naraku spoke.

"I will put you under my control. By now that monk has realized his feelings for you and will want to act on them. The moment he tells you that he loves you, the jewel shard will activate and you will kill him."

Nadia's eyes widened as tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to kill her new friends, especially the perverted monk who she had grown so close to.

"Then I have nothing to fear," she said calmly, despite the tears on her face, "because I know that Miroku is in love with Sango and will never betray her."

Naraku smiled wickedly down on the young girl.

"We shall see," he said before releasing her from the hold of the jewel shard that had disappeared within her neck, and calling Kagura to come and fetch the young girl.


	7. Rescued

**I don't own InuYasha, but I do own a poster with InuYasha on it...does that count?**

Kagura noticed the new swarm of poisonous insects approaching as she sent another attack at InuYasha.

"Damn him," Kagura said under her breath. "Guess we will have to finish this game later," she said to InuYasha as she took a feather out of her hair and took off into the air.

After the wind died down, InuYasha growled and wanted to rush off after her, but Miroku beat him to it. The monk rushed passed the half-demon and after Kagura as fast as his human legs would let him.

Both InuYasha and Sango were in shock at this before following him. Kagome had a strange feeling that this wouldn't end well.

Kagura arrived at Naraku's castle quickly. She walked through the hallways apprehensive about what he may want her to do.

Finally she reached the end of the hallway and entered the room.

"Yes, Naraku," she said speaking to the man who held her heart in his hands, literally.

"Take the girl back her friends," he said not casting a single glance at Kagura. Kagura narrowed her eyes at this but quickly grabbed the girl sitting on the ground and left the room as quickly as she had entered it.

Nadia was unconscious. Whatever Naraku had said to her, it had shocked her so bad she knocked herself out. The smell of tears was strong on her, like she had been crying for quite a while.

It was of no matter to Kagura. She had a job to do and she was going to do in order to get her heart free from Naraku's grasp.

* * *

Miroku's legs were in pain. His robes were catching on loose branches and he didn't care. He had nothing on his mind except saving Nadia, getting her back safely, and then sending her home before anything else could happen.

Miroku ran past tree after tree and ended up in a small clearing where there was a hot spring. He fell into the water face first. He swam to the edge and promptly collapsed, breathing deeply. The pain in his body was incredible and the pain in his heart was just as bad.

Suddenly a gush of wind came through and caused Miroku to look up despite the pain.

There was Kagura, holding Nadia in her arms, before him. He lifted his hand and tried to say something, but the pain was just too great and his arm fell back to the ground.

He heard Kagura walk closer to him and kneel down. He was sure that she was going to end his life, and he was prepared to die, but the blow he was expecting never came.

Instead Kagura set the unconscious Nadia next to him on the ground and left without saying a word.

Miroku looked over at Nadia. She appeared unharmed, but knowing Naraku there could be all sorts of problems now. Miroku used his last bit of strength and moved over closer to Nadia and wrapped his cursed hand around her form and brought her next him. He breathed in the smell of her hair and sighed before he lost consciousness altogether.

* * *

InuYasha was flying through the woods in the same direction Miroku had gone. InuYasha's thoughts were flying everywhere at what the monk was thinking taking off by himself like that.

"InuYasha, do you see Miroku?" Kagome yelled from the back of Kirara.

InuYasha jumped into the air next to Kirara and said, "No sign of him, but I can smell him up ahead. He couldn't have gotten too far."

* * *

Nadia slowly opened her eyes before blinking rapidly against the bright sunlight. She was outside?

She tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. She looked down and noticed that there were some extra limbs on her body, and they certainly didn't belong to her, but to a certain monk that had captured her heart quite rapidly.

She turned and looked into Miroku's peaceful sleeping face and felt the tears coming back to her. Naraku wanted to use her as some sick pawn in his damn game of chess to kill the man she currently found herself tangled up with.

Sometimes the fates are just too cruel.

Miroku's eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into Nadia's eyes. Instantly he felt joy and relief pass through him as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're safe," he said breathlessly. Nadia smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around Miroku.

For several minutes the two of them just laid there on the ground holding each other until they heard something coming toward them through the trees.

Miroku sat up quickly, despite his hurting muscles and grabbed his prayer beads ready to suck in whatever had decided to try and get to them. Nadia looked at him with wide eyes, as he did all this to protect her.

It was at that moment that she knew that Naraku was right, Miroku had feelings for her, stronger than what he felt for Sango and Kagome, and would do anything to protect her. Now she just had to make sure that he never admitted them to her, or Naraku would win.

The trees parted and there stood InuYasha in all his glory staring at both the monk and the girl.

"What the hell were you doing running off like that Miroku?" InuYasha said loudly. Miroku sighed and lowered his hand.

"I was thinking of Nadia's safety," he said.

Kirara landed next to Miroku and both Sango and Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, came rushing over to them.

Sango wasted no time and immediately enveloped Miroku in a hug. Nadia felt a surge of jealousy rush through her, but did nothing about it. If he didn't think she felt anything for him, then he would keep his feelings to himself.

Miroku didn't return the hug, mostly because he couldn't lift his arms to do so, and also because it wasn't Sango he wanted in his arms, it was Nadia.

Even if it was doomed from the start, and that they wouldn't stay together, and that it would ruin his friendship with the others, he decided that the least he could do before they sent her back was let her in on how he was feeling, even if she didn't feel the same way.

She had to know that he loved her, and as soon as he had his strength back, he would tell her.

* * *

Sitting in his castle watching the events unfold before him in Kanna's mirror, Naraku smiled. 


	8. Sesshomaru

**I don't own InuYasha, but I do own the character Nadia. Introducing...Sesshomaru!**

Miroku stood in the doorway at Mushin's home. It was a bright day and he finally could get out of bed.

After finding him and Nadia in the woods, InuYasha and the others brought them back to Mushin's to recover.

Miroku sighed slightly when he heard the sweetest sound in the world, Nadia's laughter.

He looked to his left and saw her sitting on the ground surrounded by the beauty of nature, laughing at Shippo as he annoyed InuYasha. Kagome was next to her and was also laughing at the two boys.

Suddenly Miroku sensed a presence behind him. He turned and saw Sango there. She seemed distracted.

"Naraku was right wasn't he?" she said suddenly. Miroku's eyes narrowed slightly. "When he said that you didn't really love me. He was right."

Miroku lowered his eyes until he felt Sango's hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Miroku. I understand. You love Nadia, don't you?"

Miroku took a deep breath. "Yes," he said. "I don't know when or why it happened, but it did. I'm sorry Sango."

Sango shook her head and smiled. "All is forgotten Miroku. All I ask is that you refrain from grabbing my ass from now on."

Miroku grinned. "Aw Sango, you break my heart."

Both demon slayer and monk laughed together before going to join their friends.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they had left Mushin's. Miroku had yet to tell Nadia how he felt, Nadia was constantly apprehensive that he would tell her, and everyone else noticed the tension between the two of them.

Suddenly InuYasha stopped. "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

It didn't take long for everyone to see why InuYasha had stopped. Exiting the woods was his elder half brother, Sesshomaru and the small crazy toad demon, Jaken, that followed him, and the small girl, Rin.

Everyone could feel tension rise between the two brothers as they eyed each other with hate in their eyes. Nadia grabbed Miroku's arm.

"What's going on?"

Miroku looked down into her eyes and explained who this was and what he probably wanted.

Nadia nodded and turned back to the two brothers.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru just looked at his brother.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but then he didn't have to.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to answer any questions from a half-breed like you," Jaken yelled waving his staff around.

Suddenly Nadia started laughing. Everyone, including Sesshomaru, turned to the girl next to Miroku who was laughing out loud.

Little Rin watched the whole thing with innocent eyes and then smiled before gathering some flowers nearby.

Suddenly Nadia stepped away from the group and toward Sesshomaru. No one moved as she stopped and bowed in front of him.

"I am sorry to laugh, my lord, but this demon next to you was quite funny and I could not help thinking that he must be a jester for your amusement."

Jaken's face turned red in anger and just as he was about to lash out at the girl, Sesshomaru spoke.

"It is true that he does provide Rin with a great deal of amusement, but he is not a jester. He is more of a baby-sitter, and a pathetic one at that."

Jaken hunched down at his lord's words before wandering over to keep an eye on Rin. Sesshomaru eyed the young girl before him in confusion.

"I smell no fear from you," he said. "Why do you not fear this Sesshomaru?"

Nadia dared to look up into Sesshomaru's eyes and smiled.

"To fear those who can kill you only gives them more power, my Lord."

Sesshomaru, pleased by this answer, turned to Rin and Jaken and left just as quickly as he appeared.

InuYasha was next to Nadia, who was standing, in a second.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. "He could have killed you."

"But he didn't," she said before turning to Kagome. "This boy has got some real problems with attitude. My suggestion is to have him neutered, and fast. Maybe then his attitude will disappear."

InuYasha looked at Kagome, who had turned bright red and was giggling, and said, "What does it mean 'neutered'?"

Miroku walked up to Nadia and pulled her into a hug.

"That was great," he said, not noticing that she had tensed up from the close contact. "I love you."

Miroku gasped. He didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, but he had. He took a step back from her and looked at her face.

She was pale, her eyes were wide, and she was breathing heavy.

"Nadia, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Get the fuck away from me."


	9. Bloodshed

**I don't own InuYasha. Okay, just fair warning. There is violence in this chapter. **

**Now for me to say something. I notice that there are over 100 hits on this story, but yet only one review. What is up with that? Please say something, even if it is just "this sucks" or "this is great" would be nice. Just leave a little feedback would ya.**

"Get the fuck away from me."

Miroku looked at Nadia in surprise. She was hyperventilating and that wasn't good.

"Nadia, you need to calm down," Miroku said taking a step toward her. He just barely touched her on the shoulder when she screamed like she was in pain and backed away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me," she yelled her hands now on her head. Miroku backed away in shock.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha said. Everyone was staring at her and it was starting piss her off.

Kagome then noticed a strange light shining softly from Nadia's neck, almost like a…

"A jewel shard," she said suddenly. InuYasha glanced at Kagome as she stared at Nadia. They had already taken the jewel shard from her before so what was Kagome talking about now?

"Nadia, how did you get that tainted jewel shard in your neck?"

Everyone was looking at the girl's neck now, as she was slowly backing away from the group, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Get away," she said, almost struggling. "Get away before I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Nadia fell to her knees as the pain became overwhelming. "Damn you Naraku," she whispered under her breath.

As if he knew she was talking about him, Naraku appeared. At least it could have been Naraku or one of his puppets. They just weren't sure.

He was laughing as he approached Nadia. She didn't move, couldn't move.

InuYasha pulled out his sword (**A/N – I can't spell the name of his sword correctly and for that I apologize, so I just don't put it in**) and faced Naraku, but it was Miroku who spoke.

"What did you do to her?"

Naraku just ignored him and knelt down next to Nadia. "I told you," he said loudly, "that he would say the words. I told you that his feelings for you were strong."

Naraku stood and backed away from the girl a little before speaking again. Nadia was just sitting there helpless to move.

"Now you will do exactly what I tell you to do. Kill the monk."

Miroku narrowed his eyes at Naraku and took a brave step forward. "Nadia would never kill those she cares about," he yelled.

Naraku smiled. "Then I guess it's a good thing that now she doesn't care."

Nadia stood and looked at Miroku. All the life was gone from her blue eyes, there was nothing. A strange red light was surrounding her now as she approached Miroku slowly.

She stopped several feet away and raised her right hand aiming the palm at Miroku. The others had already moved to a safer location, but Miroku refused to budge.

Nadia took her prayer beads in her hand and prepared to sling them off her own wind tunnel.

"Kill the monk," she said before ripping off the beads.

Miroku only had a second to react by pulling off his own prayer beads and counteracting her wind tunnel before the wind started flying.

"Nadia, stop this," Miroku yelled over the wind. Nadia did nothing but stand there. Suddenly the poisonous insects were there and heading for both wind tunnels.

Both Nadia and Miroku closed their wind tunnels and then Nadia started toward Miroku and was hitting him with her bare hands.

Miroku was blocking her punches and kicks, but wasn't fighting back. He didn't want to hurt her.

Sometime during all this, Naraku had disappeared.

Nadia jumped back from Miroku before rushing towards Sango. She was close enough that they couldn't move before she overtook them. Flipping over Sango's body, she took her sword out of its sheath and started back towards Miroku.

No one wanted to hurt Nadia, cause they knew that she was being controlled like Kohaku and couldn't do anything about it.

Miroku blocked each swing with his staff carefully. Nadia kept coming and coming.

Suddenly she jumped over his head with a cat-like grace and landed on the other side of him. She charged toward him, sword aimed at his heart. She was going to kill him.

Sango and the others were in shock before they started toward the fight to stop it.

It all happened in slow motion. Miroku turned as the others rushed toward the battle, trying to stop the bloodshed.

Before they knew it, Nadia's sword was dripping with blood.

**Someone just got hurt...was it our beloved monk, or wasit another? Review and then I'll update and tell you.**


	10. Sacrifice and Sit

**I don't own InuYasha. Okay...I lied. I said I wasn't going to update until I got a review, and here I am updating and no review. I guess that I just have to accept that fact that no one wants to review...oh well. On with the story.**

**By the way, there is character death in this chapter. Just FYI.**

The sound of the dripping blood was deafening. Nadia's eyes were just as emotionless as before as she drew the sword out of the body and dropped it on the ground.

She started to walk away before she turned and looked back at the monk.

"Unfortunately my mission will have to wait," she said before running off into the trees.

Miroku was in shock. One minute he was about to die, and then something happened.

Sango was in his arms, bleeding from the wound on her back. She had saved him, and now she was dying.

"Mir…oku…" Sango said weakly as the blood rushed from her wound. Miroku held Sango tightly to him.

He may not love her like he does Nadia, but he still cared for her deeply.

"It'll be okay Sango. Don't talk…you'll be okay," Miroku said with tears in his eyes.

Sango smiled before placing her hand on Miroku's cheek. Then she started to fall to the ground. Miroku fell down with her and held her in his lap.

Sango smiled a little wider. "Pervert," she said weakly. "You just wanted me in your lap."

Miroku felt the tears falling down his face as he clung to her desperately. InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo were looking at their friends with tears in their eyes. This wasn't how the story was supposed to end.

"Miroku, I want to tell you that I love you," Sango said weakly. "I'll always love you."

Miroku looked into Sango's eyes and realized she was saying her farewells. "Don't say stuff like that Sango. You aren't going anywhere. Don't say your good-byes yet."

"I know that in your own perverted way you love me too, even if it is like a friend. For that I am grateful. I will miss you, Miroku, even your wandering hand."

Miroku laughed through the tears. She was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. Kagome had finally gotten over the shock and was tossing things left and right out of her yellow backpack trying to find her first aid kit.

InuYasha was next to Sango, with Shippo on his shoulder.

Sango looked to InuYasha and Shippo. "Take care of each other, and make that bastard Naraku pay. Save my brother and Nadia from his treachery," she told them weakly. Both nodded as Kagome came rushing over, having finally found her kit.

"You're going to make it Sango," Miroku said, even though he knew it was hopeless. Even Kagome's magic first aid kit couldn't help her now. Too much blood was lost.

Sango turned to Kagome. "Don't worry about me Kagome, but if you could grant me just one last request."

Kagome looked at her friend with unshed tears in her brown eyes. Sango looked peaceful as she looked at Kagome. She nodded.

"Sit InuYasha for me. It would be a funny thing to see as my last sight."

Kagome nodded as Shippo jumped off InuYasha's shoulder. Miroku held Sango up slightly to see this as InuYasha moved slightly away from the group and waited.

Kagome looked at her friend and then back at the half-demon. For the first time, InuYasha looked ready to be told that word, and not care about it.

Sango smiled as Kagome said the words. "InuYasha…sit boy!"

InuYasha hit the ground with a smack and Sango smiled wider before she started coughing.

Miroku held her in his arms as he looked into her eyes. "Sango, you can't leave us."

"Take care of each other, and remember, I love you."

Sango's eyes closed and her breathing stopped. For several moments, no one said anything. Suddenly Miroku pulled her tighter in his arms and started crying loudly. Everyone else felt the tears running down their faces. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, crying on her shoulder. InuYasha was letting the tears fall while pulling himself out of his ditch, and Kirara was sitting alone staring at the entire scene with sad eyes. Her master was gone.

Sango, the great Demon Slayer, was dead.

* * *

Naraku watched the event unfold before him on Kanna's mirror. He smiled.

Not exactly what he was going for, but an interesting thing nonetheless. His attempt to have the monk learn betrayal by being killed by the one he loved was still on his agenda, but this development was just as nice.

Now without the demon slayer with them, what would InuYasha and the others do now?

Nadia stood on the other side of the room watching Naraku smile at the developments.

"I failed in my mission," she said coldly. Naraku nodded.

"True, but that just means you have more time to play with that monk, and next time the demon slayer won't be in your way."

Naraku raised his hand and turned off the power of the shard. Nadia fell to the ground, tears sweeping into her eyes.

"Damn you," she said through the tears.

She had killed someone, and not just anyone, one of Miroku's closest friends. The pain in her heart was just getting too unbearable.

She lunged at Naraku, wanting to kill him, but he was too fast and soon had her pinned to the floor under his feet.

"Do not think that you can beat me," he said. "I will not kill you now, since you still have your precious Miroku to destroy."

Naraku's laughter reached her ears, causing the tears to fall harder.

She wished at that moment that she was dead.


	11. The Tainted Jewel Shard

**I don't own InuYasha. I think that I am reaching the end of this story, so for all of those still reading...please review! Enjoy.**

Three weeks after Sango's sacrifice, the group was still searching for Nadia and Naraku. Since that day when Nadia had attacked Miroku, no one had seen her.

They had seen Naraku's incarnations and Kohaku, but not Nadia. Miroku was worried about the young girl, especially since his wind tunnel was acting up more so than usual. He remembered how his father would have sudden pains in his arm before the wind tunnel took him, and that is exactly what Miroku thought was happening.

If they didn't find and defeat Naraku soon, the wind tunnel would kill him.

* * *

Nadia felt another sharp pain shoot up her right hand. Naraku had said a couple weeks ago that the reason is that the wind tunnel is becoming unstable and would soon kill her.

Nadia had fallen into a depressed state. She couldn't get out of it. All her thoughts rested on the sight of Sango impaled on her own sword and knowing that she had put it there.

Naraku was enjoying himself. The group was almost over the demon slayer's death, and it would be time to take another from their ranks. Maybe this time no one would interfere and that damn monk would finally perish.

Kagura was called and told to bring Nadia to him. It was time to reactivate the jewel shard and have her attack her friends again.

Nadia's blonde hair was flat and didn't have its usual shine, her eyes had lost all the sparkle and spunk that she always had, and her clothes that were given to her by Sango some time ago were now ripped and torn but still wearable.

Kagura tossed Nadia on the ground and then turned and left. Naraku walked over to Nadia and knelt down next to her.

"Finished grieving?" he said with a cruel smile. Nadia didn't move. There was nothing for her to say, so she said nothing.

Naraku grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "I think it is time to reactive your jewel shard, don't you?"

Nadia started to struggle to get away from Naraku, but she still said nothing.

"Don't you want to see your beloved Miroku again before you die?"

Nadia stopped struggling. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not let him see her cry, she wouldn't.

Naraku could smell her tears and smiled before grabbing her neck and reactivating the jewel shard.

Nadia could feel it, the sharp pain in her neck before her body started moving on its own and she lost control.

"Kill the monk," Naraku said releasing her. Nadia looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Kill the monk," she repeated before turning and leaving. Naraku watched her leave and smiled.

* * *

Miroku and InuYasha sat by the Bone-eater's Well. Kagome had just left to go back to her world for a few more supplies and would return soon.

InuYasha was sitting right next to well, almost impatiently, while Shippo and Miroku were sitting underneath some trees nearby. Miroku could feel the pain in his arm, and knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would die. It was strange. Even knowing that the end is even closer, he still couldn't make himself grope another woman. He loves Nadia, and he didn't want anyone but her.

When they finally defeated Naraku, the two of them would be together and all would be great. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms.

InuYasha took a deep breath when he caught wind of Nadia's scent. She was nearby and coming closer. He jumped up and placed a hand on his sword. If she was here to fight, then he would fight.

Miroku watched InuYasha as he jumped up and looked around toward Kaede's village. He stood and walked toward the half-demon.

"What is it, InuYasha?" he asked glancing at where InuYasha was looking.

"It's Nadia," he said calmly. Miroku's eyes widened and he gripped his staff tighter.

A few seconds later Nadia emerged from the within the forest and started toward them. Her blue eyes unblinkingly stared at them as she approached.

Miroku didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to fight her, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He dropped his staff and ran to Nadia. She stopped moving and reached for her prayer beads.

Miroku ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He couldn't let her unleash her wind tunnel. It would kill them both.

Nadia placed her hand on her prayer beads and started to remove them when Miroku's arms encircled him.

The shock registered in her emotionless eyes. "Please stop this," Miroku said holding her close. Nadia didn't answer, but a sharp pain in her head had started.

"I love you too much to fight you," he said. The pain became worse. "We have to defeat Naraku together. We have to get rid of this curse together. And after all that, I want us to be together…forever. I love you Nadia and I want you to be with me."

The pain was almost unbearable now. She was trying to fight her way through the power of the jewel shard, and it was very painful.

Kagome chose this time to return from her world. She climbed out of the well and saw the scene in front of her. She could sense the jewel shard in Nadia's neck.

"Miroku, distract her so we can remove the jewel shard," Kagome yelled rushing over to the two people.

So Miroku did the only thing he could, he kissed Nadia.

Shock was the only thing that registered in her head. Miroku…was kissing…her? Why would he want to do that? After everything she had done? Why?

Nadia didn't notice it when Kagome, miraculously removed the tainted jewel shard from her neck.

Miroku broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Nadia's. "I told you once, and I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it. I love you."

"Miroku, I…"

"I knew that you would fail me little one," a voice said from behind her. Nadia turned and saw Naraku coming out from the darkness of the forest, followed by Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kikyo.

"It's Naraku, the real one," Nadia said.

Miroku looked at her closely. "How can you tell?"

Nadia glared at Naraku. "I have spent the last three weeks in his constant presence, and I know that this is the real Naraku."

Naraku smiled. "How very like you Nadia, but now your time comes to an end. Both you and the monk shall die here and now. It will be so much fun tearing the two of you apart."


	12. The End

**I don't own InuYasha or any of the character with the exception of the Jake, Nadia, and Shanelle, despite the fact that Nadia and Shanelle are based on actual people. **

**I wrote this story for my sister, and I'm sorry if it doesn't meet her standards...too bad. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Nadia held on closer to Miroku. There was no way she was going to let this bastard tear them apart now that they were together again.

InuYasha pulled out his sword and glared at Naraku. He did nothing except smile and raise his hand. In it was the almost completed jewel.

"What are you going to do, InuYasha?" Kikyo said stepping in front of Naraku. "You can't kill me, I know you can't."

InuYasha was sick of the whole thing. It was true he still loved Kikyo in a way, but his heart now belonged to another…and besides, Kikyo was dead.

InuYasha raised his sword and let out the Wind Scar, barely missing Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo looked at InuYasha with wide, surprised eyes.

"I think that it is possible to destroy you," InuYasha said. "No matter how much you look like her, smell like her, or act like her…the truth is you never were her. Kikyo died over fifty years ago. You are nothing more than a copy."

Kikyo glared at the half-demon before pulling out an arrow and taking aim at him. "If I am so fake, then my priestess powers will have no affect on you."

She let the now glowing arrow go. It headed toward InuYasha at blinding speed. It seemed like time was slowing down as InuYasha raised his sword to block the arrow. The arrow hit the sword and the light was so blinding that everyone raised a hand to block the light.

Kagome was breathing deeply. InuYasha could have been hit with a purifying arrow, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly the light faded and the arrow fell to the ground. InuYasha was still standing, and his sword didn't have dent in it.

"You appear to be losing your touch," he said lowering his sword glaring at the dead priestess. Kagome could feel the air returning to her lungs as Shippo sighed in relief on her shoulder.

Miroku and Nadia were holding onto each other desperately. Neither wanted their friend to die and were afraid when they saw him disappear in the light.

Naraku was angry at Kikyo's failure. He sent a tentacle at her and sliced her in half. "You were a waste of time," he said as the souls of all the women Kikyo had taken them from shot out of her decomposing body until all that was left was a pile of earth and dust.

"Now that we have all the dust out of the way…its time to complete the Shikon Jewel," Naraku said smirking at Kagome and her jewel shards.

Nadia wrapped her hand around Miroku's before she stepped out of his embrace.

"Kagome doesn't have the final jewel shard," Nadia said. Everyone looked at her stunned. What was she talking about? "She doesn't have it, cause I do."

Nadia held up her jewel shard. Everyone had forgotten about that one shard she had in her possession. Naraku hadn't even noticed it the whole time she had been in his castle.

"How did you come across such a jewel shard?" Naraku asked with fire in his eyes. Nadia glared right back at him.

"It was a gift passed down through my family on my mother's side. She said that my grandmother from years and years ago, almost…500 years…she said that it was tradition to pass it down to the next born daughter along with a tale that one day the daughter may be asked to fulfill her destiny and do the unthinkable with the impossible. I am that daughter I know that now. I was sent here to do the impossible, destroy you, and the unthinkable…destroy myself."

Miroku gasped at this revelation and ran to Nadia. "No, you don't have to do that."

Nadia looked at him…"Yes, I do."

Nadia took one last look at her friends and then at Miroku. He was watching her with surprise in his eyes, as well as fear and sadness. Nadia suddenly knew what she had to do and she had very little time in which to do it.

"Miroku," she said. "Do you remember when I first came to this world and I had a frightening dream?" Miroku nodded, afraid to speak. "I lied to you when I told you that the dream ended where it did. You were there in my dream, you protected me." Miroku smiled slightly. "Then we sat together in a field of white daisies and you told me that I didn't have to be afraid anymore. Then Sango appeared and you ran to her and kissed her."

Miroku didn't understand the dream. All he knew is that he loved the girl in front of him, and Sango was gone.

"I know what it means now Miroku…and don't worry, cause I'm not afraid."

Nadia hugged the confused Miroku before walking toward Naraku. In her hand was the jewel fragment she had been given as a child and told to protect with her life. Nadia reached the hated Naraku who held out his hand for the remaining piece of the jewel shard. Nadia shook her head.

"Only one from my family can complete the jewel shard, you must give it to me first."

Naraku glared at the girl, and against his better judgment, handed her the large nearly completed jewel. Nadia could feel the tears in her eyes at what she was about to do. It would make everyone forget about her, everyone would be happy, and everyone would win.

Nadia turned her back to Naraku and, before she could lose her nerve, placed her jewel shard in the last remaining place and made a wish.

"I wish that Onigumo, Miroku, and InuYasha all had happiness," she said quietly. The completed Shikon Jewel sparkled before disappearing, taking Nadia with it. The light flashed once more before spreading out across the land. It was over, and the Shikon Jewel was gone, along with Nadia.

Nadia woke up in the field with her friend Shanelle hovering over her. "Thank god you're all right. When you fell down the well, I thought you were a goner. Luckily your brother's friends were able to pull you out alright."

Nadia blinked a bit before sitting up. She was back…she was home. Nadia smiled to herself. The jewel was gone, everyone in that world would be happy and get what they want, and…Miroku wouldn't have to ever worry about the wind tunnel.

Nadia looked at her own right hand. The beads were gone and the wind tunnel was gone, like it never existed.

"Everything is fine Shanelle," Nadia said looking up at the blue sky. "Everything is as it should be."

That night, Nadia sat alone by the fire and watched the flames dance. By leaving that way, she was able to defeat Naraku by having him destroyed and Onigumo returned. This also abolished his incarnations. Onigumo's feelings for Kikyo would bring her back to life, for real this time and with a brand new soul, and she would have feelings for him instead of InuYasha. InuYasha would be happy with Kagome, who would now have her complete soul, and the only remaining fragment of the Shikon Jewel, which would be passed down through the generations until it reaches Nadia and the cycle continues again. Sango would be reborn and Miroku and her would have a family of their own. In this way, everyone would win…except her.

Nadia wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. It would be hard, knowing he was with someone else, but it was the way it was supposed to be.

One of her brother's friends walked up. It was one she hadn't seen before this trip and, since she had been so excited about seeing the supposed murderer's home, she hadn't paid much attention to her brother or his friends.

"It's a nice night…isn't it Nadia?"

Nadia's head whipped in the direction of the voice. It sounded so familiar. Then she gasped.

It was Miroku, or at least someone who looked like him. He wasn't dressed like Miroku, and his hair was shorter, but those eyes…there was no mistaking Miroku's eyes.

"Yes…it is," she finally said. The boy turned to her and smiled before taking her hand in his, shocking her to the core.

"I remember you know," he said. "I remember everything about Naraku and you."

Nadia was in shock. How was this possible?

"You wished for Onigumo, InuYasha, and I to be happy right?" Nadia nodded, praying that this wasn't a dream. "Onigumo got what he wanted…Kikyo as his wife. InuYasha and Kagome were able to start their own life, and I was the only one who had to wait."

"But…Sango…"

"Yes, it is true that I loved Sango at one point, but all I really wanted to be happy was you."

Nadia looked upon him with surprised eyes. It was a miracle that he would even be here and that he would remember everything.

"How can you remember all that has happened?"

He smiled at her. "Because to be happy I wanted to remember every second with you I could. I wanted to be with you for all time. So, when I died, I was reincarnated always with the memories of you and my time in the Feudal Era. I knew that one day I would find you again.

"I met your brother and then I saw you running up to him yelling at him to get in the car so you could go home. He sighed and mentioned that you were his younger sister. Since that day, I have always remained close to your brother waiting for the time for you to go back and meet me again so you would know who I was when I approached you."

"You waited all this time for me, Miroku?" Nadia asked with tears filling her eyes.

He took her hands in his own, like he had done once when asking if she would have his child. "My name isn't Miroku anymore, it is Jake now. Yes, I waited for you…my soul mate…my love…my Nadia."

Nadia pulled Jake into a hug and let the tears fall. She was with him again, her true love.

"I never got to tell Miroku this, but I will tell you now. I love you," she whispered in his ear. Jake held her tighter to him.

"I have waited over 500 years to hear you say that," he said. "I love you too."

**THE END!**


End file.
